Love and thin walls
by Kitsurobami
Summary: Naruto and his brother Kyuubi are new in town. and who better to greet them with a warm welcome than Sauske and his brother! ((WARNING YAOI)) Rated for language.
1. Brother of mine And panda man oo

Okay all! This is my first ever ficceh on Yaoi is everywhere so if you don't like it don't read it. Standard disclaimer applies. Now I will update if anyone likes it. Please be kind. No flames. And reviews are appreciated. Now on wit the ficceh!

Love Kitsurobami

Chapter 1. Brother of mine...and panda-man o.o

Sauske stood from his seat as he was called to the front to work on the board. The math teacher had always seemed to have it out for him. He did the problem presented and sat back down. All the while not showing any sign of emotion on his face. His pooling ebony eyes where hollow and his smooth pale face held no sign of life. He went back to doodling a random figure on his desk, as he slipped his headphones back on. Sauske was your average world-hating student. He wore black and the occasional red clothes, and his trademark collar. He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. But the teacher called for attention. A short blond haired boy was standing by him, His eye's were large and a shining blue. He had black whisker marks on his cheeks, much like a foxes. His gaze was cast down and his cheeks were a blushing pink. He was obviously very nervous. Sauske was caught staring as he was snapped from his daze, his teacher had been calling to him and had finally walked up and slammed a book on his desk. "Mr.Uchiha! Would you please raise your hand!" he fumed. "Yeah yeah..." Sauske murmured as his hand rose slightly. The teacher scoffed and continued on. "As I was saying this is our knew student Uzamaki Naruto, and he will be seated in front of our Mr. Uchiha near the back." Sauske watched as the boy called Naruto walked up to him. He bowed slightly as his face turned a deeper shade of red before taking his seat. Sauske's lips curled into a slight smirk. He was known as your average bad ass. He had a few friends that were just as feared as he was. He loved to hate, and this Naruto fellow looked like a new playmate.

Naruto's POV

' Man this sucks. I don't know anyone, and the stupid teacher has to make an ass of himself on my part. Why doesn't that boy just raise his hand already! For Inari's sake...this is going to be a particularly long year'. Finally the teacher had gotten this Uchiha Sauske's attention. His eyes were locked on me the whole time. I could feel his gaze burning into me. I gave a curt bow before sitting down. I could tell I was blushing furiously. The rest of the class period I could feel him staring at the back of my head. When the bell rang I waited till the room cleared, then gathered my things. Sauske never left, when I stood he spoke...and I almost crapped my pants. " You're new..." I gulped and put on my mask. "So I noticed, but don't tell anyone it's a secret." I said smartly as I turned around. My face was no less than three inches from his; I could feel his breath on my lips. My knuckles went white as I gripped my books. He smirked, his eye's never leaving mine. "I'll try." He said with a sadistic grin as he passed. He raised a hand in a feeble form of a wave as he left the room, with a simple "Later." I checked my pants to see if I had wet myself before I continued on to my next class... 'This is going to be a very long year...'

The sad thing was that Uchiha boy had told his friend about me, by the end of the day I had bumped into a tall red haired boy at least five times! He looked awfully tired; the dark circles around his eye's making him look like...well a lot like a panda. I've dubbed him panda-man. I saw another freak that looked like Sauske. He had crimson eyes and worry lines under them.

I praised Inari when the day finally ended and I could go back home. My brother Kyuubi was a student here as well. Our parents died recently and our aunt sent us here with the money they left us for our education. As I shut my locker I went in search of my brother. I almost crapped my pants when I found him. He was talking with the boy that looked like that damned Sauske. They seemed to be enjoying each other's company. 'Well this is just freakin' craptastic...'I ducked behind the corner of the hall and watched for a moment. "You Suck at hiding you know..." I jumped slightly falling down, "Oy has anyone ever told you that you're one creepy bastard?!" I yelled at Sauske, he was with his freaky friend. Panda-man held his hand out to help me up. I didn't really want to touch him but it was a kind gesture. I was surprised at how strong he was when he pulled me up. I lost my footing and fell into his arms. My face turned beet red. "S-s-sor-ry." I stuttered. He gave me a small smile "No big." I picked up my fallen books and turned to leave, only to meet with my brother's chest. "Oh! Kyuubi!" I said shocked slightly. He laughed and patted my head. "Geeeze lighten up Naru-chan. I see you've met Itachi's little brother." He said gesturing to Sauske. Sauske smirked and raised his hand in a feeble hello. "And who is panda-man? his cousin?" I asked ruffling my hair where my brother had flattened it. The boy looked taken aback. Sauske and Itachi burst into a fit of laughter. Though Panda-man looked less than amused. Kyuubi simply laughed. "No...that's Gaara. He's Sauske's 'friend.'" I blinked looking over to the other boy. He just stared at me. I blushed. "Sorry Panda-man. I-I mean Gaara!" I bowed. "You had better quit while you're ahead bro." Kyuubi said ruffling my hair. "Anyway, Sauske and Itachi live right next door Naru-chan." He said. I almost crapped my pants...I gave him a look that screamed ' You've got to be KIDDING me!' Sauske wiped the tears from the corner of his eyes and cleared his throat. "And we'd better be getting home." He said looking over to Gaara. " You're staying tonight aren't you? 'Panda-man.'" He snickered and gave a sly smirk as he turned to leave. Gaara gave a small growl and followed suit. Kyuubi pushed me along as he and Itachi walked along the path home. Sauske grabbed my hand and pulled me up to walk with him and Panda-man. "What, you're not afraid of us are you?" Sauske said smirking slightly. I gulped shaking my head slightly, my cheeks a pale hue of red. "Good, 'cause we wouldn't want that now would we?" Gaara said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. I laughed nervously and rubbed the back of my neck.

Regular POV

Naruto gave a delighted grin as his house came into view. "Saa Uchiha. If you live right next door why don't I ever see you home? I mean I've been here for about a week now. I was beginning to think that house was empty." He asked bracing his head on his hands as he leaned back. Sauske looked at Naruto inquisitively. "Well...He-whore back there is out fucking the brains out of some guy every other night, and the walls are thin...that's not something my young impressionable mind should be hearing, so usually I'm at Panda-mans..." He smirked looking over at Gaara. "Shimmata! Baka-yaro!" Itachi cursed as he hit the back of his brother's head. Sauske snickered. All the while Naruto's face flushed a bright red at the suggestive comment. Gaara and Kyuubi laughed. Itachi put his arm around Naruto's lithe shoulders. "Don't worry, and remember Rape isn't rape. It's surprise sex." As if it were possible Naruto's face grew a deeper shade of red as he gulped and nodded. "Oy chesus Aniki! Scar the poor boy would you!" Sauske smacked his brother's shoulder, and gave him a scowl. Itachi laughed and brought his face closer to Sauske's, so close in fact it was almost intimate. Sauske scowled at his smiling brother. "You're a sick bastard you do know that right?" He said turning away from his perverse sibling. "Ahh but you see, that is the reason why I'm the one getting laid all the time by many desirable Men...and well...you got panda-man." Itachi laughed and slapped Gaara's back. Sauske glared daggers at his brother and stuck out his tongue. "Yeah well panda-man is the only one I need! You HE-whore!" Naruto couldn't believe his ears...were they...GAY! He just stared wide-eyed at the bickering two as his world spun around him... ((Cue twilight zone music.))

Due to a severe nosebleed, Kyuubi had to carry poor lil' Naruto the rest of the way home. By the time the boy had come too it was dark out and his room was dim. The house wasn't much but it was better than some. The walls had peeling wallpaper and water cracks here and there. But the roof was sturdy and they had food on their table. "Ahh and sleeping beauty wakes!" Kyuubi laughed as he ruffled his younger brothers already unruly hair as he took a seat in front of Naruto on the bed. "Aniki..." Naruto blushed slightly. He had many unanswered questions. Kyuubi laughed and hugged his little brother, pulling him into his lap and gently stroking his hair. " Naru-chan...doesn't worry about anything." Naruto snuggled closer to his brother nodding meekly. Kyuubi was all he had left.

The two sat that way for the longest time. Kyuubi sang quietly to Naruto.

By the time Kyuubi's smooth deep voice lulled his younger sibling to a weak sleep the song hand ended and Kyuubi sat...holding his most cherished possession. The love of his brother was all he needed. Itachi had made many passes at him. And Kyuubi had always known that he was that way...but Naruto didn't know...he didn't want him to know. What he wanted most was to protect his little Aniki... Tomorrow was a Sunday. The only day of the week they had a day off from school. Kyuubi would try to find a job. Itachi had promised to meet him in the morning to go with him. It would prove to be a very interesting day...

Okay how was it?! Bad good? I wanna know! Tell me in your beloved reviews! -


	2. Nail Salons and Victoria's secret

Yay! You guy's liked it! I feel so luved. I'm and uber idiot for miss-spelling Poor Sasuke's name though. Thanks to Ice-eyed Kitty for pointing that out! Thanks an uber bunch to all who reviewed. Now on with the next chapter (( I'll try to make it longer this time. ))

Love and Thin walls.

Chapter Two: Nail salons and Victoria's Secret.

Pale morning light seeped through the thin curtains as Naruto recoiled into the warm blankets and groaned. He peeked over to glance at the clock on his nightstand. _What the hell...It's only seven and I'm up..._His stomach gave a hungry gurgle as the boy tried to go back to sleep._ Ramen..._He reluctantly pulled off his nice inviting covers and padded down to the kitchen.

"The fuck?" Naruto raised an eyebrow looking at his brother, who happened to be seated next to Itachi. The two had a Puzzled looks on their faces. Then Itachi gave a low whistle. "Hoo boy, you got some down right sexy legs there Naruto." The older boy gave a wolf grin. "Look at those "rippling pectorals" He teased sarcastically. "Eh?" Naruto looked down, noting that he was only in his boxers. He had baby fat but other than that he was lithe and well...Scrawny really. Naruto's face flamed a hot red as the other boy snickered. Kyuubi only shook his head and laughed. "Naru-chan what have I told you about putting on strip shows for guests!" he said jokingly. Naruto laughed sarcastically and politely told Itachi to "fuck off" as he went up to his room to put on some clothes.

He pulled on a simple pair of black jeans that were way to big for him, they covered his feet almost entirely and a black wife-beater. ((A/N: That's what we call them, I mean nothing by it. Wife beating ish Bad!)) He went back down to the kitchen and walked right pass the two sitting at his table. Obviously they were reading the paper, chatting over a few things as they circled random articles. He took a random seat and ended up next to Itachi. He didn't say anything as he snapped apart his chopsticks and began to devour his Ramen. "Saa Naru, what do you have planned for today?" Asked Kyuubi as he capped his pen. Naruto slurped up a noodle and blinked thoughtfully. "Dunno. Anything I need to do?" He asked as he took in another large bite of noodles. "Well Itachi and I are going job hunting, so I thought maybe you could just stick around the house. Maybe...hang out with Sauske and Gaara?" Kyuubi flashed his little brother a smile. Naruto groaned... "It's like you want me to be raped," he mumbled under his breath, heaving a great sigh he raised his hands in defeat. "Fine..."

And as if on cue the front door burst open and Sauske and Panda-man strode in, they looked even scarier than usual. Sauske wore a pair of black leather pants that had random zippers strewn about, and two straps chris-crossing behind him and hooking to the front. They seemed to melt into his large black boots that had a skull making up the toe of the boot. He wore a spiked collar and an odd headband. His Shirt Said "Get Naked?" like one of those crappy milk commercials. Gaara wore a skin-tight fishnet skirt that showed his midriff, two Red Straps hooked at the bottom and crossed each other before they attached to the pants connecting his pants to his shirt. They were overly large and covered his feet, though no doubt he was wearing boots as well. Naruto could do nothing more than stare, Sasuke noticed and gave him a sly smirk. "Come in won't you." Naruto said sarcastically as he finished off his Ramen, getting up to put his bowl in the sink, hiding the immense blush on his cheeks throughout. "Hey Naruto do you want to go hang out with Sasuke and I today? We're going to go meet up with some friends at the Coffee house." Gaara asked smiling slightly at the other boy. Naruto smiled back, his sky blue eye's shining. "Sure. I'll go get changed." Gaara nodded and Sasuke smirked as Naruto left to his room. "I don't know why he went to go change, he looked mighty fine in what he had." Sasuke said with a low whistle, Gaara shook his head and chuckled lightly. "I'd have to agree with you there." Sauske glanced over to Gaara, who had his arms crossed over his chest coolly. Panda-man turned his head and looked questioningly at his 'friend'. Itachi got up and put his little brother in a held lock before he could speak a word to Gaara. "Oy Aniki! Lemme' go!" Sasuke cried as he pulled in vain at his brother's grip. "No surprise sex today while I'm gone. Be nice to Naru-kun and if I hear that anything at all happened I'll separate the twins if you know what I mean..." Itachi smirked at his little brother before releasing him. Sasuke rubbed his neck and waved his hand in a feeble whatever. "Yeah yeah. You just want a reason to touch me in inappropriate places you Icha-Icha perv." Itachi rolled his eyes. "Don't flatter yourself little brother." Sasuke only stuck out his tongue in response. Kyuubi all the while had been folding up random articles from the newspaper and stuck them in his pocket. He shook his head and chuckled. "Naruto can take care of himself, he's quite the little trickster really." The older boy said ruffling his shaggy blond hair. "Like a fox..." Gaara said, sounding rather philosophical. Which really confused the others. Itachi and Sasuke just stared for a moment, their eye's followed Gaara's gaze, which landed on Naruto as he walked in. Wearing the same pants but a pair of duck taped converse, and a shirt that had a zombie bunny on it that looked like a picture for a movie. The subtitles said. "Zombie bunnies. Evil. Dead. Fluffy. How will you survive..."Gaara seemed bewitched by the boy, his eye's taking on a glazed look as Naruto ruffled his own untidy flaxen hair. You could practically hear the crickets chirping as everyone watched Gaara watch Naruto. All the while Kyuubi was holding back his laughter. Naruto blinked and broke the silence. "Um...I'm ready..." Sasuke wrapped his arm around Gaara's shoulder. " Alright panda-man you can stop coming in your pants now." Gaara rolled his eyes and walked out of the kitchen. Sasuke followed and waved for Naruto to follow as well. "Oy Aniki, what was that all about ne?" Naruto asked looking up questioningly at his older brother. Kyuubi just shrugged and ushered the younger boy out the door. "Take care, and be home by nine." He said, kissing the other on his forehead. Naruto blushed slightly and nodded. "Bye Aniki." Said Naruto as he hopped down the staircase and onto the sidewalk. Gaara and Sasuke were at the corner waiting. Sasuke called out for Naruto to hurry as the boy jogged to catch up. ' Today will defiantly be interesting.' He thought as he reached the corner.

Kyuubi and Itachi Walked to the mall. Happily chatting about their lives and siblings. Kyuubi told Itachi all about Naruto and how he was never really accepted by others well. He strived to get attention by playing pranks on others. But really he just wanted someone to confide in. They really hadn't been that close until their parents died at the end of last year.

Itachi told Kyuubi of his little brothers antics as well. He and Gaara had been together for as long as he could remember. Even before they became sexually involved they had spent most of their childhood together. Sasuke had lived with their father but the fact that both of his sons were gay didn't really sit well with him, so the two moved out and into the house next to Kyuubi and Naruto's new residence. When the two got to the mall they set up a time to meet each other and let the job-hunt begin.

"Oy will you guys slow down? My legs aren't as long as yours are ya know!" Naruto whined as she struggled to keep up with the two as they walked to this coffee house. Gaara slowed and grabbed Sasuke's hand, making him to slow to the others pace. Naruto huffed, shaking his bangs from his eyes. "Thanks Gaara." Panda-man smiled at the other and continued to walk beside him. All the while his grip still around Sasuke's hand.

After being declined at many places Itachi was just about to give up and go to panda express for some Ramen. But just as a joke he went into Victoria's Secret. And about fifteen minutes later he had a job. He was in slight shock by the whole ordeal really. The girl at the front desk seemed to have taken a liking to him. Though he despised woman he needed a job. And before he knew it the chick was handing him his work shirt and nametag.

To bad Kyuubi was having the same luck. It was odd how people just ran up to you and gave you a job. (A/N: His job is a secret. ;) So he went early to Panda express to meet Itachi. Which to his surprise was there already waiting as he consumed a plate of fried rice and miso. He took a seat and Smiled. The two had successfully achieved what they had set out to do, and it felt good. Kyuubi smiled as Itachi wiped a stray piece of rice from his lips. Kyuubi felt the heat rise to his cheeks as the other smiled back. ' Why do I feel this way when I'm with him...' He thought, his fingers curling under his chin as he rested lazily on his palm. It had been quite a few hours since they left his house. ' I wonder how Naruto is doing...' Kyuubi thought as his mind drifted back to the beautiful boy in front of him. A hot blush danced across his pale cheeks at the thought, ' the fuck? Did I just think that? And about...Itachi? Eh?' Kyuubi's thoughts dwelled on that, as he remained oblivious to the fact Itachi was staring at him through the corner of his eye. ' Why don't I act the same around him as all the others? He's different... Precious...' Itachi thought as he noted every perfect aspect of the others face and hands as he rested deep in thought in the seat across from him.

Okay all how was this Chappeh? Good bad? Tell me in all of your wonderful reviews! And thanks to all who reviewed on my last chapter. Trust me there will be much more fruity love triangles to go around.

Next Chapter! Table Seven, and Mc Donald's!


	3. Table seven and Mc Donalds

Kay all I know it's taken me an uber long time to up-date. But I'm hoping that this chapter will actually be worth the wait! Yay! But anyway thanks to all who reviewed you all know I love you. o.o right? Any who! On with this next chapter! Lots of appearances by lots of new people!

Standard disclaimers apply to all chapters and characters. I'll tell you whom I own at the end of the chapter.

Chapter three: Too much blood in my caffeine stream.

Sasuke, Gaara and Naruto walked in a thick silence. It was rather uncomfortable really. It was nearing sunset, they had spent most of the day at the mall. Naruto absentmindedly began to hum to a song he had written a few days ago. Which cause Sasuke and Gaara to cast their gaze toward him. The two boys looked at each other with knowing smirks

. Sasuke was about to open his mouth to say something to the boy when a small red car pulled up beside them, slowly moving along side them as the driver rolled down the window. "hey! Get in! I got some tracks I want you to listen to!" The boy driving had short green hair that was in disarray. He had square glasses that had a thick black frame. There was a girl in the passenger seat who was beaming at them. She had dark purple hair that lay flat in the front but was spiked wildly in the back. Her eyeliner was put on as to resemble dolls long lashes, and her complexion was pale as moonlight. She was a bit on the plump side, but one could tell she was very kind. Her cheeks were a rosy red as she grinned sweetly.

"Somebody's going to have to ride bitch I'm afraid." She said laughing. Naruto blinked as Gaara went in on the left side, Sasuke pushing him to the middle of the seat. "What does ride bitch mean?" The blond asked. The boy in the front laughed. "Well the one riding bitch is the one in the middle sweets, namely you." she laughed warmly as Naruto blushed.

"Yo freak what're those tracks you said something about?" Sasuke asked. "Marylin Manson greatest hits, and the new Descendants track, not to mention the new slip knot. By the way, who's they new guy?" "Oh this is Naruto. He's new around town so I'm out to show him a good time." Sasuke said smirking slyly. The boy driving smiled in the mirror at Naruto. "My name's Caine, but everyone calls me freak." Naruto smiled, the girl in the passenger seat turned around so she was on her knees facing the back. "And I'm Suta. Oh you'll love it here. We have lots of fun people at the coffee house. I'll buy you a frappuccinno." She said squealing happily. "Oy would you sit down please?" Caine said covering the side of his face on Suta's side, obviously blocking his view of her and her ass. "Why?" She asked cutely. "For one it's illegal and for two seeing your ass is not that high up there on my list of priorities.

Suta stuck her tongue out at the boy and plopped down in her seat. Naruto laughed slightly. Gaara smiled, looking over at Sasuke who was busily chatting away with freak.

The green haired boy pulled a CD from his visor and pushing it into the player deck in the dash, cranking up the volume music blared from the speakers. Naruto winced slightly and leaned into Gaara. The red head blinked slightly, but smiled letting the smaller boy lean into him. The feel of his bare flesh through the fishnet of his shirt made his cheeks dance a burning red. He just watched, his eye's heavy lidded as the other winced at each boom of the bass, his sun kissed tanned hands covering his ears.

It wasn't long till they were at the coffee house. A large sign read "Table Seven" with a coffee cup seated and steaming on a saucer in the drawing in the cup you could see a seven swirling in the foam of the cup. They parked behind a large garage. This coffee house was more like a hang out for teens. It was a large red brick house with a gravel parking lot and a garage filled with soda's ((A/N: This is an actually coffee house in my town. O.o I don't own it. TT )) the house was conveniently placed right in front of a Mc Donald's. (( A/N: Don't own that either. . don't sue!))

Freak and Sasuke stayed in the car but Suta, Gaara, and Naruto got out. Suta laughed as Naruto cleaned out his ear. "That's going to be ringing for weeks." He muttered. "Gaara! Get your ass over here!" Yelled a boy from the small balcony porch in front. "What the hell do you want Neji! Fucking Nazi!" Gaara laughed as he grabbed Naruto's hand and began to pull him along. Naruto's breath hitched in his throat as he stared at their two hands cuffed together as he was pulled along to the front of the building.

"Oy It's about time you guys got here. Kakashi is about to start." Said a boy with a lazy look about him, his hair was pulled back into a ponytail and his ears were pierced. "Yeah he's got a new song, it's going to be really cool I've heard. Now if he would just get here. He's always late." A boy with long black hair said, his eyes were a pale shade silver gray, giving him a look of blindness. But Naruto could clearly tell he could see just fine.

Naruto stood behind Gaara; he was shorter so he was pretty well hidden. He absentmindedly began to fiddle with a buckle on the back of the others pants. The boy with the weird eye's leaned around Gaara and looked at Naruto, who seemed rather content. But Naruto soon noticed the silence and looked over to see the boy staring at him with his strange eyes. He gave a small hiccup as a hue of red danced across his cheeks.

"Yo Gaara who's the little guy?" the boy with the ponytail asked as he crossed his arms over his chest, stepping behind Gaara to get a better look at the boy. "Ah that's Naruto, I didn't know he was behind me I thought he walked off." Gaara said turning around. "I see. Well Naruto I'm Neji and the bum there is Shikamaru." The boy Neji gave Naruto a smile. Naruto hadn't really noticed before but on his forehead was a symbol of some sort. It looked like a squiggly swastika. "Heh, it's really weird for Neji to like anyone new. Feel honored Naruto, you must really be that hot." Shikamaru said with a smirk. Neji shot him a mock glare. "Hey what did I miss?" Naruto turned around to see Sasuke ascending the short staircase. " Sasuke-kun!" two girls bolted out of the coffee house doors and latched themselves on Sasuke's arms. Gaara growled slightly and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist, effectively getting the leeching girls away. In doing so he brought the other boy closer and brushed his lips over the others in a chaste kiss.

Naruto blushed at the sight, but the two girls gave a huff and stormed off chattering about how Sasuke was way to hot to be gay. (( A/N: Give ya one guess on who they were. XD)) that it was a waste of good man. Gaara and others laughed. Naruto smiled and hopped up on the banister of the porch. He pulled a cap from his back pocket and put it on his head. It was black and on the front it said. "I am toad hear me roar (Ribbet.)" He was quite content as he sat listening to the other's conversation, his legs kicking back and forth against the wood of the banister.

He was content till he was picked up from behind and placed on someone's arms. " The fuck?" He looked up to see that he was held snugly in Itachi's arms, safely braced against his chest. And hence almost crapped his pants. He let out a meek yelp and tried to get back on the banister, but the other boy had other plans. "Itachi sempai! Put me down!" He yelped. Itachi laughed as he walked over to Kyuubi, who was happily conversing with another boy.

"Kyuubi, look who I found." He said a smirk on his lips. "Ah Naruto how was your day out with Gaara and Sasuke-kun?" the older boy asked taking his little brother from the other's arms and continuing to set him down. "Damn I hate being short..." Naruto mumble under his breath as he brushed himself off.

"It was fine, I got this cool hat." He pointed to his cap. "That's funny." Kyuubi said patting his little brother on the head. "Did you guy's go get jobs or what not?" Naruto asked shoving his hands into his pockets. "Yeah." The two said in unison. "Whoa now don't be -too- enthusiastic about it." Naruto said sarcastically, rolling his eye's to add to the effect. "Yeah yeah." The two older boys said in unison. Naruto raised a brow and shrugged it off. "So how was your day with Sasuke and Gaara?" Kyuubi asked shoving his hands into his pockets. "It was cool, nothing overly exciting." "Still have your virginity?" Itachi asked with a smirk. Naruto rolled his eyes and waved off the question. Kyuubi laughed and squished Naruto's cap father down on his head, making it cover his eyes.

Naruto got slightly distracted at the sight of a large boy, who looked a lot like he would be a jock, prancing about in fairy wings and a wand in hand. He raised a brow and shook his head. ' This place is nuts. Gays everywhere. I wouldn't be surprised if that Neji dude was banging Shikamaru.' Naruto looked up to the two in his thoughts snogging on the porch. ' well that settles that...' The boy thought and a slight grimace crept on his lips. ' Next thing you know that freak Itachi will be snogging poor Kyuubi.' And as if by some horrible joke by the gods, Naruto looked over to the two older boys to see that they too were going at it.

Naruto had a look of pure horror. ((A/N: Like that one painting, Scream. Or something along that line.)) The poor boy could feel his world spinning around him, and oddly enough he could have sworn he heard the twilight zone theme song playing in the back round.

Kyuubi opened his eyes to see his little brother fall backwards on the gravel of the parking lot. He broke from the kiss and shook his brother slightly. " Itachi! I think he's going into shock!" Kyuubi screeched as he picked up the smaller boy in a panic. "Man he is such a virgin..." Itachi whined as he ran his pale hand through his ebony locks.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So how was it? Hopefully it's longer than the rest of the chapters, and so sorry for the wait! Tell me what you think in your appreciated reviews! And you will review right? Cause I love you...right? O.O oh and Suta is my Charicter, Freak is a guy i get rides to the coffee house by. He's uber cool. And Suta looks just like me. xD


	4. The penguin bong!

XoxoxoxoxoX

Okay! Hey all! Thanks to those who reviewed! I love you oodles as always. And thanks for your patience with my crappy updating schedules.

I don't own Naruto. Der. If I did it would be Way slashier, and they would wear nothing but fishnet and leather! XD!

Love and Thin walls: Chapter Four.

XoxoxoxoxoX

Kyuubi carried his younger sibling into the red brick coffee house. He lay the smaller boy down in a shoddy recliner and shook him slightly. A group of people had assembled around to watch. Something about an unconscious person seemed to draw attention. "Here try wafting this." A woman said to Kyuubi, handing him a mug filled with a creamy dark substance. Kyuubi took it with a slight nod. He waved the cup under the unconscious boys nose and waited for a moment.

Naruto's eyes fluttered open as he gave a groan. "Fairies...Everywhere...Jesus H. Christ..." He mumbled rubbing his pounding head. His gaze led to an odd pot on the end table beside him. It was in the likeness of a penguin but it resembled a bong all at the same time. The vulpine boy raised a flaxen brow and shook his head.

"Chesus Naru-chan! You scared the shitta outta me!" Kyuubi whined, as he stood straight from his kneeling beside the recliner. Itachi chuckled lightly slapping the younger boy on his shoulder. "You silly virgin, you." He teased. Naruto gave a small hiccup and a nervous laugh. Gaara gave him a softened smile and Sasuke gave a wry smirk. "You're like sleeping beauty, but with coffee not a prince. And with a much more crappy story line." He gave a chuckle and grabbed Gaara's hand, dragging him off to the main counter. "Need ...Frappuccinno..."

Naruto shook his head a leaned back into the chair, no matter how tattered it looked it was surprisingly comfortable. Slowly but surely the crowd that had once gathered had disbursed, and all was quiet, save the soft music playing from the stereo on the main counter.

Kyuubi and Itachi sat at the glass round table set in the corner of the small room. They chatted happily about their guitars and philosophy (That was mostly on Kyuubi's part.)

Naruto listened in absentmindedly, smiling at their jokes.

After about an hour Naruto got so bored he actually picked up the clay figure of the penguin/bong and began to examine it.

"His name is Chester the Molester. Ember made him for Ms. Terra." Naruto looked up as the girl from earlier sat down in the chair beside his, the two separated by a small table with coasters on it. He blinked slightly. "Chester the molester eh? That's a bit special ne?" He asked turning the clay figure in his hands. "Yeah, but Ember said it fit him." Suta smiled warmly at the vulpine boy, her collar jingled against her necklace as she leaned over to place a bottle on one of the coasters on the small table beside the two. "I see...But I have one question...is it supposed to be a bong or something?" He asked slightly quirked by the object. The girl laughed mirthfully, her pale hand coming up to cover her painted lips. "Actually I don't think it can be used as a bong. But he does look the part doesn't he?" Naruto laughed along with the girl.

"Suu-chan! There you are! Ember is about to bust a nut if she doesn't find you; she's starting to threaten people! We're supposed to be warming up you know!" A girl with short blond hair gave Suta a mock glare. She had shining green eye shadow around her eye's, accented with a hot pink liner. She had green lipstick on, accenting her lime green spiked rubber collar. Her outfit looked like Willy Wonka had gotten sick in her closet and puked everywhere either that or she had robbed David Bowie.

"Nyah! Mii-chan! Well Naruto I'll be back in a while, you can have my Frap! I promised I would buy you one anyway." Suta smiled and blew a friendly kiss to the boy as her friend pulled her away.

Naruto smiled and shook his head. He picked up the bottle of coffee the girl had left for him. 'I could sure use the boost.' He thought as he twisted the cap, making a suction sound, as the seal was broken. ((A/N: I love that sound! Ahh frappuccinno...))

Soon after Naruto had drunk the contents of the bottle he began to get fidgety. He told his brother that he was going to go looking for Sasuke and Gaara as he got up from his seat.

As he passed through the sunroom his cheeks burned slightly as the people watched him pass.

The gravel crunched loudly beneath his feet as he walked. As he neared the back of the brick house he could hear music. It wasn't music from a car stereo either, it was a soft smooth melody accompanied by beautiful lyrics.

In the back, in a clearing of concrete surrounded by shrubbery, there was a group of people setting in the dew-laden grass as they watched the performer seated on a table top of a bench. He played beautifully as his smooth deep voice worded the lyrics to the song.

The young man had silver hair that fell graciously over his left eye.((A/N: One guess on whom that is. He'll come in later.)) Naruto spotted Gaara and Sasuke seated on the hood of a car as they watched the performer. The vulpine boy, as quietly as he could, walked over to the two.

"Hey Naru-chan. I was wondering where you were." Gaara said as he patted the cold metal hood of the car he and Sasuke were seated on. Naruto gave the boy a grin and leaned on the car, crossing his legs at the ankle. Sasuke ran his hand through his raven locks and gave a small yawn. Naruto made sure to note that his moved from his hair to Gaara's hand. The vulpine boy felt a blush rise on his cheeks as he noticed Gaara staring at him. The flaxen haired boy gave a goofy grin as he laughed nervously. Gaara's aquamarine eye's softened as he smiled warmly. ((A/N: I know Gaara is WAY OC here...you no killeh meh!)) Naruto felt and odd knot forming in the pit of his stomach, he couldn't help but smile back. Gaara was like the light to Sasuke's darkness. It was hard to picture them together. They're total polar opposites.

Gaara turned his gaze to the man that was performing. He had stopped and a group of girls were taking his place. He knew them as Suta, Mika, and Ember. They were in a little band called the Fearies. Suta was the main singer, while Ember played the guitar and Mika sang back up.

A boy with shaggy black hair played his drumsticks on the tabletop as they began. Suta had a beautiful voice and she made her own songs. Mika was the glam rocker that worshipped David Bowie. She had a hollow voice that toned Suta's singing perfectly.

Ember was known just as a Gothic rocker. She did her own thing and was known for her fighting. She and Suta were in a gang that had long since disbursed. But they still lived by they're code of iron. The two together were known as the Demonic Angels. Suta the one winged angel, so name because her brother (the leader of the gang) had died and she got wings tattooed on her shoulder blades. One was bloody and ripped off.

Ember was known as the Spiral Angel. So because she and Suta are so connected that she got a matching tattoo on her shoulders that mirrored her friends. But while Suta's wings are white, and those of an angel, hers are black and those of a demon.

Mika was a long time friend of Suta's, almost as close to her as Ember. But she never got involved with the gang. She's clean.

While they played Sasuke tapped his foot on the hood of the car. He and Suta went way back, he was apart of the broken gang, Gaara as well. They were all in a band, and just as well known for their music as their ruthlessness.

As Gaara sat in his reverie, Naruto listened to the girls as they sang. Absentmindedly he moved his head along with the beat. Suta's voice picked up as she began to sing.

"_I wait right here_

_As I cry_

_I wait right here for my time to die. _

_You get so tired,_

_Of living this life _

_And that's just when,_

_You pick up that knife._

_I wait right here _

_And watch you bleed._

_As I silently pray _

_You don't succeed._

_Slowly you drag_

_That cold hard blade_

_You don't deserve this pain_

_But you have it in spades. _

_I wait right here_

_My eyes have gone blind._

_I wait right here _

_Screaming in my mind. _

_You have it all planned out_

_Inside your head _

_Your parent's walk in _

_Just to find you dead. _

_I wait right here_

_And silently pray._

_I wait right here_

_I wait for that day._

_Your mom in a frant_

_Will surely call the cops._

As you lie in your blood 

_And your heart slowly stops._

_I wait right here_

_For your murder through suicide_

_And I sadly smile _

_As I wait by your side..."_

Naruto smiled sadly as the song slowly died, the way the girl had sung made one actually feel the anguish of the narrator. Like you were watching someone you loved...die.

There was a cry of applause as the girls gave a bow, even Sauske and Gaara gave a " Woot."

"Taco kisses for everyone!" Ember cried as she thrust her hands in the air, her guitar swinging around her shoulder. "Bazzaa!"**1** Suta followed as she ran about with her hands in the air hugging innocent bystanders.

Naruto laughed at the girl's antics, Mika just shook her head as she sat down at the table.

"Hey you want to go talk with them? Embers a riot." Gaara asked as he slid off the smooth surface of the car. Naruto nodded and followed.

"Taco kiss?" Ember asked the vulpine boy as he walked up. "Eh?" he raised a flaxen brow to the girl. "Taco kiss!" She exclaimed as she glomped the boy, pressing the side of her fisted hand to his cheek. **2**

Naruto just sweat dropped as he fought to keep his balance, the girl finally let go and ran off to Suta. Gaara laughed and patted the boy's shoulder. " Don't worry about her, she's a bit special." "I didn't notice." Naruto drawled sarcastically as he brushed off his shirt. Sasuke and Mika talked stoically. The two were laid back, yet very rude to most people, so they got along fine.

By the end of the night Naruto had met probably the largest amount of gay people he had ever seen. Itachi and Kyuubi had joined them by around ten and there was a very tense feeling between the Uzamaki siblings. Naruto didn't bring up the kiss between his brother and Itachi; he really didn't want to know.

Mika gave them a ride home in her van, it was an old 70's van, and it was spray painted with the mark of their band plus the emblem of Suta's gang. They pulled up to a very large house. It was like a mini mansion.

"Ya'll welcome to Mah humble abode!" Ember called as she burst through the back doors of the van. "What are we doing at your place?" Naruto asked. The girl turned around, her black spiked hair that much resembled Suta's, but long tresses in the front; shone in the dim milky moonlight. " What do you do at a huge ass house, with no parental units, on a Friday night?" Suta asked hopping out of the van and taking her place beside Ember.

Mika cleared her throat and drew attention to her as she reached in the back if her van pulling up a tarp to reveal a massive amount of alcohol. "Party you silly goose!"

' So that's why my seat was so lumpy...' Naruto thought as the others rejoiced in the fact they were going to get smashed.

XoxoxoxoxoX

J0! So how'd ya like it? I know it took an uber long time to update, but this Chappeh is so much longer than the rest!

Ember, Mika, and Suta are my friends and I. We are actually in a band called the Fearies. Everything about them are true, I portrayed my life in this. And that is an actual song I wrote so you no stealeh! Please and thank you!

**1:** Bazzaa is something Ember and I do all the time, it's like saying hello but crappier.

**2:**Taco kisses is something I do. At the end of the day in my last class as the bell rings I yell out "Taco Kisses for everyone!" and anyone who stays is taco kissed. Tehe.

Well thanks to all who review and will review! I love you oodles!

XoxoxoxoxoX


	5. My sexy little nurse

XoxoxoxoxoX

Hey all!

You all can ask any questions in your reviews, and I'll answer them at the end of each chapter!

Disclaimer I own nothing and more than likely WILL own nothing. I'm to poor to buy a multi-million anime series so until then I can dream dammit! .

Thanks as always to those who reviewed and will review. I love you oodles.!

XoxoxoxoxoX

Love and thin walls.

My sexy little nurse.

XoxoxoxoxoX

Naruto sighed as he slouched back into the over sized leather couch. Everyone around him was getting plastered as hell and he was the only one who wasn't enjoying himself.

His sapphire eye's flitted to his side as Itachi plopped down on the couch cushion beside him. The older boy seemed to be fairly sober, he gave Naruto a warm smile. " Saa Naru-kun, why don't you go hang out with Sasuke and the others? He really likes you, you know." Naruto looked over at the smiling boy, " Why would a guy a raging fan club of hormonal teenage girls, like me?" Naruto said sighing slightly as he slumped forward in his seat. " You don't give yourself much credit do you? You're really quite attractive." Itachi said leaning back on the couch, slinging his arm over the back.

Naruto's cheeks flamed a burning red as he hid his eyes from the other boy. " Yeah, they line up just to hug the tree's that may have once shaded me." The vulpine boy said sarcastically. Itachi only chuckled leaning over to the smaller boy. When Naruto looked up, Itachi's lips were only inches from his own. If possible Naruto's blush only grew. " Well why wouldn't they?" The teen inched closer to the younger boy, his eyes all but closed. Naruto clenched his eye's shut hoping it all would have been some horrible illusion. He heard a loud Clang and a soft thud.

The flaxen haired boy opened one sapphire eye to see Itachi passed out on the opposite end of the sofa and Kyuubi standing over him with a frying pan. " You pervert! And to my little brother no less!" He huffed crossing his sun-kissed arms across his chest. Naruto burst into a fit of laughter. His brother much resembled an old woman, his arms crossed and a frying pan in hand. Kyuubi raised a brow to his younger brother, but just shook his head and plopped down on the couch, gingerly pushing Itachi's comatose body to the floor.

" Saa, Naru-chan…what's up?" Kyuubi said as casually as he could as he crossed his legs at his ankles on the small of the fallen Uchiha's back. Naruto sighed, very hard to hear clearly over the boom of the large stereo system to the right of the room. " Nothing really. But… what's up with you and Itachi here?" He asked almost to calmly for Kyuubi's liking. " Ah…well…really I don't even know." The elder of the two laughed as he slung his arms over the back of the couch. Naruto just smiled at his brother. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted as the music was suddenly cut off and someone's voice echoed over the room through the microphone attached to the karaoke machine.

" Eh…testing...one…two…Alright everybody, News flash here! Suta just decided to shove a cold piece of dirty metal through her nose in a feeble attempt to pierce it…so now she's whining in the bathroom. And! Kakashi and Iruka just arrived to do a little performance! Yay!" Ember was the one who seemed to be on top of a table doing the newsbreak. The man she had mention was currently bowing as the masses of people that had accumulated roared with applause for him. Naruto noticed him as the man that had been playing at the coffee house just about an hour or so earlier.

Kyuubi pulled his brother over to him, ruffling his hair roughly. Naruto gave out a yelp and squirmed in his brother's hold as the said laughed and released the younger. Naruto grinned at his brother and stuck out his tongue in mock anger. The two laughed, but we're interrupted as Gaara, along with Sasuke, plopped down on the opposite end of the large sofa.

" Yo." Sasuke said stoically as he lay across Gaara's lap. The Uchiha seemed to be rather drunk, while Gaara was calm, with a fatigued look about him. Sasuke raised an eyebrow as his gaze fell on his comatose sibling. " What's with 'Tachi? To much vodka?" He asked his speech slightly slurred. " No, he tried to make a pass at Naruto. I was lucky to show up before he swapped spit with the poor boy." Kyuubi said, his arms crossed in determination. That caught Gaara's attention, his gaze snapped over to the said boy. Naruto blushed furiously, " It was purely nonconsensual!" The Uzamaki claimed as he waved his hands about as to make himself more convincing.

Gaara gave the boy a warming smile, " I'm sure, but you have to be careful around Itachi, he's quite the lecher at times." " Most of the time." Sasuke chimed in. " Wouldn't doubt it." Naruto said with a slight yawn as he gazed over to the fallen clock on the floor. ' It's soooooo late!' he whined to himself. He gave an exasperated groan and fell over onto his brother. Kyuubi smiled down to his sibling. " Tired?" He asked ruffling the younger boys already unruly hair. " Maybeh…" The flaxen haired boy laughed with a slight yawn.

" Well maybe we can get Suta to give us a ride home, we can throw his comatose ass in the back." Gaara said jutting his thumb in the general direction of Itachi's unconscious body. " What a great plan!" Sasuke said thrusting his fisted hand in the air, his speech still slurred. Gaara looked over to Naruto, " I really don't want to leave Sasuke in this state, so will you go get Suta? I'm sure she's over near the bathroom." Naruto looked over at the crimson haired boy, " Sure thing Panda-man!" He said all to cheerfully as he hopped up from the couch. Gaara shot him a mock glare before he left.

As the smaller boy pushed through the masses of sweaty teenagers he was stepped, trampled, and muffed thoroughly before he got to a break in the crowd. He ended up in the back hall of the large house right by the bathroom. He thought he saw a glimpse of Suta and proceeded to go after her. But the chest of a much larger boy stopped him. " Oh! I'm sorry, excuse me." The vulpine boy said trying to go around. But again was stopped, he looked up to see the boys face. He gave out a small meep. The boy gave him a slight smirk. He had long black hair, a pit-less black eye's. " I-I'm sorry, but I have t-to find s-someone. E-excuse me." Naruto said again as he ducked his head and slipped by the taller boy. ' Jesus, what a freak!' The Uzamaki said to himself as he dashed around the corner, to the door of the bathroom.

He braced himself on his knees as he panted to catch his breath. His cheeks were slightly flushed. Once he gained the normalcy in his breathing he preceded to knock on the door of the bathroom. " Who is it?" Said the familiar voice of Suta. " Um. Ms. Suta Gaara wanted to know if you could give us a ride home." Naruto said with a slight blush.

The door of the bathroom swung open and there stood Suta with the look of pure joy on her face. " Oh sweets I'd love too!" she said happily grabbing the vulpine boys arm and pulling him through the crowds in which he had so much trouble milling through. " Oh Naruto look at my new piercing!" She said halfway through the travel from the bathroom to the couch in the living room. She gave him a grin and pointed to the frog ring in her nose. Naruto gave her a slight grimace, but hurriedly put on a grin for the expectant girl. " Oh its really…um… Cute! Yeah cute." He said laughing nervously and rubbing the back of his neck.

The girl gave a squeal of glee and proceeded to go on through the crowds. The same tall boy that had stopped Naruto now was standing right in Suta's path. She gave a small growl and waited for him to move. " Excuse me." She almost barked. The tall boy gave her a downcast look and went back the conversation he was in. Suta gave a growl remembering the boy from some time before. " Move it Orochimaru! Or I'll cut all your fucking hair off you bloody Metro-sexual!" She still had a tight grasp on Naruto's arm or else he would have been long gone by now. He only stood as far away from Suta as the predicament aloud. Orochimaru turned around and gave the girl a stern look. "Go around fat ass." He said with a slight smirk. " Oh you're going down you fucking anorexic FAG!" she cursed.

Forgetting that she still had Naruto in a strong hold she swing the poor boy around, smashing his head into Orochimaru's. Noticing what she had done she quickly let go of the poor boy and switched to Motherly mode. " Oh Naru-chan I'm so sorry!" she cried as she kneeled to the boy side. He shook his head and gave a groan, " Crap…that stings…" He said under his breath. " Good thing I have a hard head or I'd be like him." The vulpine boy said looking over to a fallen Orochimaru. He gave a groan and stood, " Maybe…My head isn't as hard as I thought." He groaned as he fell back, head throbbing as his blood pulsed in his ears. " Holy shit Naruto!" He heard his brother say as he blacked out.

XoxoxoxoxoX

' Man my head hurts…why is it so dark? What the hell.' The Flaxen haired boy sat up straight in his bed. " Holy shit I'm BLIND! No there were so many thing I've yet to see!" He exclaimed without thinking. " Um. Naru-chan maybe you should…I Dunno… Open your –eyes-?" Naruto thought for a second, then his sapphire eyes soon were open, wide and shining like the clearest of spring skies.

He looked over to Gaara who was seated right next to Itachi. Both had warm smile waiting for him. He smiled at the pair and opened his mouth to say something when he noticed he wasn't in his bed. " The fuck? Where are we?" He asked unceremoniously as he looked about the room with the pure innocence of curiosity. " Well you passed out at the party last night, Gaara knows all about medicines and stuff of the like so you're presently in Sasuke's bed." Itachi said, putting it all really in lemans terms.

" Speaking of Sasuke, He went to go get you some food and should be here in a second." Gaara said looking over to the doorway of the room. " Wait Gaara do you and Sasuke sleep in the same bed?" Naruto said looking down at the sheets and covers. " Yes why?" Gaara said blinking slightly. Naruto's eyes went wide as he pulled back the blankets inspecting them for stains of any sort.

"Don't worry I thought of that too and changed the sheets and blanket." Sasuke said from the doorway. Naruto's Jaw dropped. The boy was dressed in a leather French maid's dress with a nurse's hat, a red cross on the front. Sasuke smirked as he walked across the room with a tray of assorted fruit and cake. Itachi suppressed his laughter while Gaara only gave a chortle of a cough. The leather clad boy sat at Naruto's side with a never dying smirk on his lips. " I'm your sexy little nurse." He said with a wink.

Naruto gave out a yelp and scooted away, giving a pleading look to Gaara and Itachi, who had all but pissed himself. Sasuke leaned in holding a strawberry out in his milky white fingers. Naruto blushed, but he was hungry just as he was about to take the fruit he heard his brother whistling as he walked down the hall. " Naru-to…" He said as he stopped in his tracks looking on as Sasuke was in a dress and feeding his little brother fruit… " The FUCK?!" He exclaimed. " uh Kyuubi! Hey! I'm up and feeling better!" Naruto said trying to brighten the situation. " Oh well I see you'd rather eat fruit than… Ramen." Kyuubi said pulling a bowl of ramen from behind his back and turning to leave. " No! Kyuubi!" Naruto called in dismay, his hand out-stretched reaching for his brother.

The older boy raised a brow. " Oh and it's Kimchi too, guess I'll have to eat it all by myself." He said with a smirk. Naruto's face faulted. " Aniki! My brother!" Naruto called as he pulled himself onto his stomach, hand still reaching out for Kyuubi.

Sasuke huffed he wasn't one to give up easily. " I was here first Kyuubi." He said coolly, giving the older boy a challenging look. " Well he's my brother." Kyuubi said just as coolly as the little Uchiha. " Well he's in my bed!" Sasuke huffed standing up. " Well then I'll just take him over to our house!" Kyuubi exclaimed turning back to face the boy. Sasuke knew when to throw in the towel. " Fine…" He said a stream of curses under hi breath as he walked passed the older Uzamaki.

Kyuubi gave his brother a smile and handed him the bowl of ramen, in which he began consuming even before he broke apart his chopsticks.

XoxoxoxoxoX

Kay! I know much shorter than the last but I've been fighting the plot bunnies! sorry it took so long for me to update. Bleh hope you like it. I'll try harder to update!


	6. Twice as Nice

Gah! I'm uber sorry about the uber late update! I've been so swamped with school as of late. With semester finals coming up and all. But thanks to all who reviewed! I love you all oodles!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but if I did trust me you would know it. :3

WARNING: Limeish/lemonish things ahead. Yummy threesomes.

(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o) ((donuts))

Chapter six Twice as nice.

(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o) ((donuts))

Naruto set back in the bed he occupied and gave a fulfilled sigh, which sounded almost sated. " Saa Aniki…What's on the agenda for today?" the flaxen haired boy said with a grin, silently hoping it would have something to do with the consumption of ramen.

" Well Itachi and I were going to work today." Kyuubi said almost sheepishly, thus making the younger of the two raise a skeptical brow.

" Ah, I see." The boy said as he rested his chin on the palm of his hand. " Well Naruto you can join Sasuke and I, we're going to go shopping and what not." Gaara said stoically from his seat near the older Uchiha. Naruto's sapphire eyes moved to the redhead. " I Suppose I could, if Sasuke doesn't mind." The vulpine boy said with a smile. Gaara gave the boy a warm smile, " I'm sure he would have it no other way." He answered.

Itachi stood as he glanced at the watch on his wrist. " Well Kyuubi, I'd love to stay and chat and all but I would rather not be fired for being late on the first day of work." Kyuubi gave the Uchiha an odd look. " You know, you never told me where you worked." He said thoughtfully. Itachi's face flushed slightly as he murmured something under his breath. " What was that brother?" Asked Sasuke as he rested his shoulder on the frame of the door, his legs crossed at the ankle, a smirk on his lips.

" I said, Victoria's secret…" ( 1 ) He huffed, his head turned and his gaze locked on the floor as if it had all of a sudden become very interesting. Kyuubi raised a brow to the other boy. Gaara coughed a small chortle while Naruto gave little giggles. " Yeah well do you work Kyuubi?" Itachi asked in a huff.

" A nail salon." He stated briefly and nonchalantly, thus earning the stairs of all the occupants of the room. " Well would you look at the time? Better get going if we don't want to be late for the first day, right Itachi?" He said with a nervous chortle as he pulled Itachi along with him out of the room. " Bye!" He said with a grin and a wave. ((A/N: Think of Vash from trigun when he said goodbye to Meryl. ))

Gaara looked over to Naruto, who had an odd look on his face as he stared after his brother. " Why don't we have jobs?" The flaxen haired boy said as he fell back into the mound of pillows behind him with an exasperated sigh. " Maybe because we're only fourteen." Sasuke said as he walked the rest of the way into the room and took his seat on Gaara. The said boy gave a light "oaf" as the other plopped rather unceremoniously onto his lap. " That could be a factor…" Naruto said as he rolled over onto his belly, turning to lie facing the two in the chair, his feet kicking slightly on the other side. " Ya think?" Sasuke said sarcastically. Gaara gave his lover a slight prod to the side, thus giving him the look that said " be nice or else." Sasuke gave a little snort and crossed his arms over his chest.

The Uchiha gave a glance over to Naruto. The boy was staring at the couple; his eye's slightly glazed. " What's up with you Dobe?" Sasuke asked giving the vulpine boy a skeptical look. Naruto shot the boy a mock glare at his last comment, but answered him none-the-less. " I was just thinking about what an odd couple you two are." Gaara raised a brow. ((A/N: I'm giving Gaara eyebrows! I can't stand it! He's like Manson without them! But I don't know if that would be a bad thing.)) Sasuke gave a sly smirk and got up from his place on his lovers lap. He sauntered over to Naruto and knelt by the bedside to his level. Naruto gave a breathy gasp as the Uchiha took his chin into the palm of his hand. " Well, you know what they say, two is twice as nice…" His every syllable dripped from his lips like poisoned honey, silkily coaxing the over boy to calm as his lips descended upon the others.

A blush crept on the vulpine boys cheeks but he gave to argument against the other boy as his warm tongue slid across his lips, silently asking for entrance. Naruto parted his lips slightly in a silent moan, giving the eager Uchiha the opportunity to take what he wanted. But the flaxen haired boy's eye's shot open in the sudden feel of another set of hands roaming his lithe form from behind. Sasuke looked up from his work to glance at his equally eager lover, Gaara. The Uchiha splayed his fingers on Naruto's chest, nudging him into a sitting position, then to where he was laying comfortably on the pillows at the head of the bed.

Gaara's pale hands roamed over the much smaller boy, while Sasuke had his way with his neck. Naruto gave a small mewl when the Uchiha nipped at the joining of his neck and shoulders. Gaara looked up in slight astonishment. Noticing the absence of roaming hands Naruto opened his eye's to see Gaara just staring at him. " You sound just like a cat…" The redhead said. Naruto blinked in stupidity. " What do you mean?" Gaara sat up, straddling the smaller boys waist. " You mewled like a cat."

" Really?"

" Yeah it was really odd."

Sasuke gave an irritated growl. " And why the fuck does it matter?" He huffed, nipping at the flaxen haired boys neck, eliciting a breathy gasp from the boy. Gaara gave a huff and shrugged, " I just thought it was weird." He whined. Sasuke gave a smirk and leaned to kiss the redhead. Naruto watched through heavy lidded eye's as the two's simple kiss grew to much more. The vulpine boy's pants became three sizes to small, and the boy gave out small gasps to contain himself.

A mewl came from somewhere else in the room. Gaara's eye's opened, and glanced at Naruto, his hand moving to the bulge in his pants. But Naruto was snapped from his reverie when someone else but him mewled. " D-did you hear that?" The vulpine boy asked in shock. Gaara broke his kiss with Sasuke, thus earning him yet another irritated growl. " What?" he asked, ignoring the death glare from his lover. " That mewl?" Naruto asked looking around the room, and even under the covers. " What do you mean, I thought you mewled." Gaara asked confused. All the while this little conversation was going on, flames burned in the Uchiha's eye's.

Yet another mewl sounded from somewhere else in the room, but this time it was countered with a scratching sound. Naruto and Gaara both looked at each other with confused faces. " What do you think it is?" Naruto whispered for no reason in particular. " Maybe there's a kitten or something in the attic." Gaara whispered back.

" Maybe it's stuck! Oh no it'll die if we don't get it out!" Naruto all but shrieked.

Sasuke huffed crossing his arms over his chest, he was all but forgotten, and all because pf a little cat. " Damn cat…" He murmured under his breath. " Interrupting my fuck…" " What was that Sasuke-kun?" Gaara asked. " Can we at least finish, then go be good citizens?" He asked hopefully. " No! I could never get off knowing there was a little kitten who needs help!" Gaara whined. " How about after?" The Uchiha asked again with forlorn hope. Gaara and Naruto both shot a glared that all but screamed. " You're a horrible person and you're going to hell."

The Uchiha put his hands up in defeat, his perpetual hard on was gone by now anyway. So grudge fully he made his way to the attic, the two hens following behind him, and all the way there he pledged to the gods how by the end of the day he would have his fuck…

(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o) ((donuts))

Kyuubi huffed as he pulled of his mask. He had been doing manicures all day, and quite frankly he was fed up with having to say " Have a panda day!"

You see the nail salon/ Boutique he worked at belonged to Suta's friend, Bara, or Bara-Bara.

She was the one who helped Suta with her fashion line, they were partners.

The name of the salon was " Panda cookies." And it sold Suta's designs as well as did manicures and pedicures.

And he thanked the gods in heaven it was finally his break. He gave a contented sigh and leaned back in his chair. Letting his eye's close he hummed softly to an old tune he knew.

His rest was short lived when he heard the familiar chime of Suta and Bara returning from the coffee shack on the level below.

" Is that a slacker I smell?" Bara said sarcastically, she knew full well it was break. " Is that bullshit _I_ smell?" Kyuubi retorted with a snort, opening one eye. " Must be the stuff dribbling from your mouth." Suta said, sticking her tongue out as she handed the boy an iced coffee. " It's no "Java the hut"(2) but it's still good." Bara said sucking on the little red straw coming from her cup of coffee.

Suta plopped down on a large shag-covered beanbag and gave a huff as she tossed her empty cup into the rubbish bin. " Saa any sales while we were out?" She asked hopefully. " Yeah someone bought that bopsy-rock dress for three-fifty." Kyuubi said nonchalantly between sips at his drink.

Suta fell from her seat with a squeal of delight. " Really! What did they look like! Did they say why they wanted it!?" She was overcome and scurried over to Kyuubi and didn't break her stare at the boy till he answered. The boy raised a brow at her. " She was an older lady, she said she bought it for a gift to her granddaughter."

Suta's face paled. Bara gave a gasp. " What?" Kyuubi asked. Suta's silence was like the calm before the storm. Bara actually took cover. Which made Kyuubi very uneasy. But Suta only gave a sigh and stood up going to the back room, which held the archives of the clothing, she made. Kyuubi gave Bara a questioning look, but the girl only shrugged.

" Kyuubi you said Three-fifty right?" Suta yelled from the other room. " Yeah." Kyuubi answered chewing on the straw of his coffee nervously. Suta walked out holding a hanger with a beautiful leather and hot pink tool ensemble. " Did it look like this?" She said holding the dress out toward the boy. " Yeah, but it was more plain than that, no zippers and I think it wasn't real leather." He said with a shrug. " Wonderful! I got Three-hundred and fifty dollars for a cheep imitation! Great job Kyuubi!" She said with a laugh, a rather evil laugh at that.

(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)

" Awe just looks how cute they are!" Naruto and Gaara chirped as they dusted off the kittens they found in the attic. Sasuke was still pretty pissed about the great fuck he missed, so really he wasn't too happy about finding two kittens in the wall of his attic.

" Sasuke-kun you can't be mad! Look at this face, how could you hate this face!?" Naruto whined holding the small gray tiger kitten up to the Uchiha in a silent plea for him to hold the creature. Sasuke gave a grimace and replied, " I'm sure I'll try…" but Naruto didn't give him much say in the matter of holding him, the flaxen haired boy shoved the kitten into the reluctant Uchiha's arms, and gave a grin. " He looks just like you." Gaara said with a chortle as the kitten he held jumped from his arms and over to the grumpy Uchiha.

Gaara and Naruto cooed as Sasuke grumbled as the kittens played tag on him.

" We have to name them!" Naruto exclaimed as he snatched the little tiger he had claimed up from the floor. " How about Largo?"(3) He said rubbing his nose on the kittens, eliciting a mewl from the animal. " He seems to like it." Sasuke said grumpily as the remaining kitten nibbled on his fingers.

" What are you going to name yours Gaara?" Naruto said as the little kitten he'd named Largo purred as he rummaged through his unruly hair. " I'm not sure. Sasuke what do you want to name her?" The redhead asked his lover. " I like cuddles…the destroyer." He said with a triumphant smirk. " Why not Krawl the Warrior king…" Naruto said Sarcastically. Though Gaara leaned over and plucked the kitten from the Uchiha's lap, smiling at the animal he laughed. " I like it."

(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)

Yay! Finally done! Man, am I getting lazy or what. It seems like forever huh?

Well it has been! I'm sorry and as always I love you all oodles.

1: I went to Victorias Secret for the first time ever last weekend with my friend Rin. To freak the people out I sniffed some panties. It was great! XD

2: Java the hut is the unofficial name of the coffee house I mentioned in earlier chapters. Best cup 'o' joe in town.

3: Largo is the L33t Master from my favorite online comic Mega-tokyo.

And don't forget to review! 3


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Papercut

Well its been like forever and a fuckin day since I've updated, so i might as well give everybody something to chew on while my lazy ass takes another year long break from writing. Lol. Naw i promise i'm back for good now. But i no longer have microsoft word so no spell check. So please be giving when reading, and keep in mind how lazy i am.

Well enough of the small talk lets get on with the new chappeh!

A few hours had passed and Kyuubi and Itachi were still working. But alas Sasuke was stuck with Naruto and Gaara while they oodled over their cute new companions, and he was yet again forgotten.

" I don't see why kittens are so damn entertaining. they've probably inhaled so much isulation from the attic that fiberglass is cutting up their little lungs ass we speak." Sasuke stated as he grabbed one of the little kittens up to inspect him or her further. His ebony eye's sructinizing the poor little animal and it mewled and wriggled, veinly trying to escape.

But his actions were met by two swift pounds on his head, as Naruto and Gaara both stood over him.

Naruto snatched the little kitten from the Uchiha's grasp and held him to his chest protectivly.

" Sasuke you're such an ass, you were a cute little baby once too you know!" Gaara stated as a matter of factly.

" And see what i grew up to be, you'd be smart to flush em while they still think that the cute facter keeps them safe." The Stoic boy smirked as he dogded the attack which quickly fallowed his comment.

" No need to be violent, gosh." Sasuke slumped down into the worn cushions of the old couch, he pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and lit up. " God damn i'm sexy when i smoke. Wouldn't you agree Naruto?"

" No... you look like a bum. and smell like one too."

" Not true, I would also have to have the mixture of crack and cheep vodka on."

" touche"

" You guys are so weird..." Gaara said as little krawl scurried her way up his torso.

" Ah but weird is interesting. Thats why people like to read this crap."

" YOU'RE BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!!! THE FOURTH WALL!!!"

#& Scene#&

" Can i help you ma'am?" Itachi Drawled as yet another girl came up to him just to oogle him.

" Um, Could you come tell me what you think of a few things i try on? i wouldn't want to buy them before i had a second opinion on how they looked on me." The girl was cute yes, But she had the I Q of maybe a small rodent and the attention span to match.

" Ma'am thats against our stores policy. You're more than welcome to ask one of our female clerks though. And I'm gay so... Not interested." The Girls mouth fell agape.

" Boo" Itachi said nochalantly as the female stared for a moment before she gave a huge grin.

" That makes it even better, cause I'm a guy!"

Itachi could do nothing more than stare, this "boy" sure as hell looked like a girl. his hair was in a weird ponytail off to the side of his head, and his finger nails were even painted black. He had long blond hair for petes sake!

" Are you sure?" Itachi inquired with a suspicious brow raised.

" one hundred percent." The eager "boy" replied.

" My name is Deidara, whats yours?" He asked leaing on the counter his eye's gleaming at the elder Uchiha.

" Look at the time would you! golly gosh i gotta go! BYE." The lithe boy slipped away into the back before Deidara could say another word. 'Geeze, what the fuck is up with these people' he thought as he changed out of his work clothes, and let down his long ebony hair. He gave a sigh of releif as he stretched his arms high in the air.

"TAAAAACHI!! OH TAAACHI! WHERE ARE YOU MY FAVORITE PERSON YOU!"

Itachi raised a brow as he peeked into the main store to see who the fuck he was going to have to kill for calling him such nicknames. Who else would it be than Suta and her new slave boy Kyuubi, who by the by looked horrified because he was wearing girls clothing in victoria's secret. And with that sight the Uchiha burst into a fit of laughter.

" Suta sometimes i think that you are the devil...And its totally fuckin awesome." He exclaimed as he came from the back of the store.

" I know." Suta concured with a michevious grin on her peirced lips.

" But isn't he cute!?"

Kyuubi was wearing a little top hat with a ribbon tying it on his head, an ace in its brim. and a black leather sundress that ended just above his knees, that was plaited in tool and lace. Not to mention the long black gloves, army boots that came up the his thighs and the fishnet stockings.

" Adorable. Its wrong for you to embarass him like this but Adorable none the less."

" Well you were only one floor up and i couldn't resist." she said with a grin, she seemed to be enthralled with her going ons with the poor boy. His face was eleven shades of pink.

" CAN I GO HOME NOW?" he growled as he tried veinly to tug at the hem of the skirt trying to give himself a little more coverage of his 'naughty bits' as you will.

" Yes, Oh and Tachi i was wondering if you wanted to catch a ride home with Ubi and I" Suta asked as she wrapped her arm around Kyuubi's

" Don't call me that!" Kyuubi pleaded.

" Shut up..."

" Sure, it should be interesting."

#& Scene#&

" S-Sasuke. Oh. Ah! Mhmphf..."

" Don't fight it, let me do it."

" Ooh...P-Please?"

" Here, i'll put it on for you, its so slippery though. ah there."

" What? Naruto got a papercut. I was putting some antibiotic ointment and a bandaid on it...Perverts."

#& Scene#&

Naruto, Gaara and Sasuke were all sleeping when Kyuubi and Itachi finally got home. Suta had to stop and show Ember Kyuubi's outfit, which she made him wear out of the mall and all the way home.

Kyuubi smiled as he covered the three up. A tiny mewl came from beneith the covers as the two kittens wriggled from under them.

" Well were did you two come from huh?" He asked them rethorically as he scooped them up.

" Augh they're ugly." Itachi snorted as he inspected one for himself, his remark gained him a mewl from the little tiger kitten.

" And he meows funny." Which he did, Largo's mewl was more like 'mung' sound. Which was more than a little odd.

" I think they're adorable." Kyuubi said as he snuggled one to his cheek.

" Well good thing they're at your house not mine, cause down the toilet they'd go dude."

" You're going to hell you do know that right?" Kyuubi asked in all seriousness.

" I know, I'm working on getting realestate." The Uchiha retorted smartly.

" Well just thought I'd remind you."

Kyuubi yawned wide, stretching his arms above him.

" Well i think i'm going to take the example from the kids and pas out. I'm almost certain that the emonia from that nail salon is going to cut my life span in half dude, give me some sort of cancer or something."

" Wouldn't doubt it man. Toast gives you cancer nowadays." Itachi said nonchalantly.

" I'm gonna get some sleep too." The Uchiha said as he waltzed into Kyuubi's room. Leaving the other boy a little confused.

" Hey go to your own house to go to sleep!"

" Now why would i do that and miss out on your oh so comfy bed? Hmm?" The dark haired boy had already made himself quite at home, his shoes and shirt already off, and himself already in Kyuubi's oh so comfy bed.

" Fine... But i'm actually really tired so no fun tonight." The blond said as he took off his shirt and kicked off his shoes, turning on his television as he walked past to get in bed.

He looked over to Itachi, looking at him so intently.

" What? Is there a booger hanging out of my nose or something?" The Uzimaki asked as he rubbed his nose.

" Maybe a little fun?" The Uchiha asked oh so sweetly. But Kyuubi had no time to reply in before the other boys' lips were on his own.

" Maybe a little." He breathed as he leaned over to turn off the light. An info-mercial playing on the television as the two disapeared under the blankets...

#& Fin#

okay guys i'm sorry about the whole no updates in like a whole year almost but alot of things have been happening. my mom was diagnosed with a rare form of colon cancer, and just recently my uncle was diagnosed with stage four colon cancer which had taken ninty percent of his liver. So i've been in and out of hospitals with all that. And remember no spell check so please no rude comments on how i can't spell cause i know you couldn't do better without spell check. anywho! Thanks to those who kept on with this fic. i'd like some ideas on how this story should end, cause really i have no clue. ;

Love you guys and Rinny Escpecially, she's been my friend through all of my troubles this past year. Thanks Rin, You rock kid.


End file.
